


Once

by Ice_the_Irken



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Dog Death Mention, Everyone Adopts Molly AU, Gen, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_the_Irken/pseuds/Ice_the_Irken
Summary: "Have... have I ever seen you cry? Have you ever cried in front of me?" Molly asked, as she came to the sudden realization that she couldn't ever remember a time that she had seen Percy cry.Percy stopped at Mollys' question; Well...
Kudos: 8





	Once

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is written specifically for epitheterasedgens' Everyone Adopts Molly AU: True End, so anyone who doesn't follow epitheterasedgen may not understand what's going on; this was pretty much made for myself and a specific group of people.

They were bawling, they were all bawling; Zora had moved to another room, but they knew that she was crying too. Giovanni was nearly begging for them to turn the movie off, and Sylvester was beginning to join in. Percy was the only one who wasn't crying, too busy holding onto Molly and trying to soothe her as the child sobbed into her shirt; a wave of guilt washed over Percy for suggesting the movie for movie night at seeing the bear-child cry; she had forgotten how upsetting this part was for people who were only watching it for the first time. Percy considered respecting Giovannis' wishes and turning the movie off, when suddenly Mollys' grip on her shirt tightened and she lifted herself up to look Percy in the face; Molly sniffled and wiped her eyes, then studied Percy for a moment, before speaking,

"Why aren't you crying?" she asked suddenly, and Percy paused,

"...Well, I've seen this movie 14 times..." Percy said; it was her favorite cop movie honestly, it showed things how they truly were, having been written and directed by a former cop themselves, in fact, that's why it was so upsetting, but so good at the same time. Percy had suggested it for movie night, and now, looking at everyones' reactions, she was starting to regret that decision, she had never meant to hurt anyone... Honestly, Percy probably would be crying if she weren't too focused on keeping everybody else calm to actually focus on the movie; she didn't get to say this however, before Molly spoke up again,

"Have... have I ever seen you cry? Have you ever cried in front of me?" Molly asked, as she came to the sudden realization that she couldn't ever remember a time that she had seen Percy cry. Percy was always kind of the rock of the family, the one who was always calm and strong and always assured her and everyone else that everything would be alright even when their world was crashing down around them. Molly always felt safe and loved in her presence, and even though Percy could never replace Mollys' true mom, Percy was a pretty good mom; with all that being said however, Molly couldn't remember a time she had ever seen Percy cry, she knew it had happened, she'd overheard Ramsey and Zora mention it at one point, so she knew it had happened at least once, but never in front of her. Percy stopped at Mollys' question; Well...

"Molly, look over here." Percy called out to the two year old, as she placed down the toy bear by the dollar and pen. It was another day of Zoras' long-running prank; Zora had screwed off to somewhere, leaving Molly stuck as a two year old with Percy and the others. That made Percy mad, to perform such a cruel prank on MOLLY, the one person Zora had actually claimed to love. That little-

"Bah!" Molly babbled in response, snapping Percy from the beginnings of a sudden inner tirade, as Molly finally looked over into Percys' direction; right, she was doing something; Percy had laid out a pen a dollar, and a small stuffed bear in between Molly and where she sat, it was an experiment, something Chinese people often did to test what a child will value most when they grow up, the pen represents intelligence, the money represented, well, money, and the toy represented fun. Percy was doing it out of curiosity and boredom really, Molly had been rowdy all day and was all of a sudden so very calm, while Percy had stuck herself into running at ninety miles-per-hour in preparation based on Mollys' earlier behavior, and now that Molly was calm, well, she was going a bit stir-crazy, it would be interesting to see what Molly picked anyway.

'Who knew babies went through more mood-swings than Sylvester?' Percy thought to herself for a moment, before shaking the thought away and turning her attention back to Molly. Percy waited patiently as Molly sat still and looked over all the items. Suddenly, Molly pushed herself up from her sitting positions and crawled to the items, Percy held her breath, and suddenly Molly put out a clumsy hand and pushed all the items to side and crawled toward Percy and into her arms; Percy sat in shocked silence as Molly curled up and rested her head on Percys' leg, she didn't know she was an option. Percys' hand went from holding Molly up to her eye as she felt something streaming down her face...

"...Once..." Percy answered; Molly was about to ask when, but she was cut off when Giovanni let out a shriek as the police dog on screen was euthanized, and another round of sobbing erupted from the group.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is based upon hanthelion's Tumblr post, but apparently, according to hanthelion, the story is not his, he reblogged it, but somehow became the source, and I don't know who the original poster is.
> 
> Where he disclaims that the post is not his: https://hanthelion.tumblr.com/post/610953599686688768/though-i-am-close-with-my-dad-that-one-post-about


End file.
